


i was praying that you and me might end up together

by thebitterbeast



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, because stelena, but happy endings, for tumblr Secret Santa, this is a little angst, what's stelena without some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust had settled, after a raging battle with herself and the bond that had been inadvertently created with Damon, Elena stood at Stefan’s doorstep, shifting from foot to foot. Her heart had led her here, the way it always did when she was paying attention to it. Stefan opened the door, and the words died in Elena’s throat.</p><p>(because it's always going to be Stefan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was praying that you and me might end up together

 

"I can’t do this anymore." Stefan said this twice to Elena. Both times he had meant  _ **I love you. I will always love you.**_ The first time, Elena had responded with “Whatever.” and meant  _ **I love you too, Stefan.**_ The second time she had said “I know.” with tears in her eyes because she loved Stefan, but everything was too much, and she felt like she could not breathe, and she was clinging to Damon like he was the only one keeping her afloat. In the deepest part of her heart, she ached for Stefan, but what came out of her mouth was a plea of help to Damon.  
  
After the dust had settled, after a raging battle with herself and the bond that had been inadvertently created with Damon, Elena stood at Stefan’s doorstep, shifting from foot to foot. Her heart had led her here, the way it always did when she was paying attention to it. Stefan opened the door, and the words died in Elena’s throat.  
  
She could not read his face, and in a panic, what tumbled out of her mouth were the words “I can’t do this anymore.” A teasing grin spread on her beloved’s face, a spark lit in his eyes, a spark that had been lacking for some time, and he responded with “Whatever, Elena.”  
  
_**I love you, Stefan. I have always loved you, and I always will,**_  had been the words he had heard.  
  
_**I have never stopped loving you, Elena,**_  had been his response.  
  
She threw herself into his arms with a half-choked sob, letting herself be vulnerable and human in Stefan’s arms. She was safe here. She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ron Pope's A Drop In The Ocean (because it's such a gorgeous song). I will never be over these two.


End file.
